Lukisan Bunga
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kau tak bisa meminta kembali apa yang sudah terlanjur kau beri. [SaiIno for #FLORE2015]


**Ringkasan** : Kau tak bisa meminta kembali apa yang sudah terlanjur kau beri.

 **Peringatan** : saiino—slight shikaino; painter!sai; florist!ino; a bit ooc; au. sorry for typo.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **LUKISAN BUNGA**

* * *

 _Didedikasikan untuk event FLORE 2015: Blooming Flower on Canvas_

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino terbangun saat sinar matahari menyengat wajahnya melalui celah jendela. Ia bangkit, memegangi kepala. Jarum jam berputar cepat. Ia merasa baru saja tidur selama lima menit, tapi rupanya sudah lima jam.

Ino menyibak selimut lalu menuruni tempat tidur dan melangkah pelan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia melihat handuk yang dikenalnya tergantung untuk dikeringkan. Ia menghela napas, memutuskan untuk berhenti membuang kebahagiaan.

Saat aktivitas pagi selesai dilakukan, Ino tak melihat siapapun di dapur—dan apapun. Semuanya tampak kosong seperti tak berpenghuni. Biasanya ada roti di atas meja lengkap dengan selai stroberi dan susu dalam gelas besar. Ino mengepalkan tangan. Ia lalu meraih apapun dari dalam lemari pendingin untuk menentramkan gejolak di perutnya.

Sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung?

Ino memandang sedih entah ke arah mana. Dia merasa sepi meski tahu selalu ada orang lain di rumahnya—selalu. Orang lain yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ino berjalan lambat ke arah ruangan khusus—studio melukis—dan ia menemukan sosok itu di sana. Ia menatap dari ambang pintu seraya menenggak air mineral dingin dari botol yang dibawanya.

Sai…

Lelaki itu membelakanginya. Tangan kanan sibuk menggores cat minyak pada kanvas sedangkan tangan kiri memegang palet. Rambut hitam yang gelap kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Ino menggigit bibir. Ia merindukan lelaki itu, rindu masa-masa penuh tawa yang membahagiakan. Entah sejak kapan hubungan keduanya mulai terasa hambar.

Ino dan Sai sudah dua tahun tinggal bersama setelah sebelumnya menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal seatap tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Hal semacam itu sudah lumrah terjadi. Ino adalah yang paling antusias. Inoichi memberi izin asal Sai tidak membuat putrinya menangis.

Dari gagasan tinggal bersama itu, Ino ingin belajar menjadi pasangan ideal. Dia ingin, suatu hari nanti, ketika mereka meresmikan hubungan lewat ikatan pernikahan, tak ada lagi rasa canggung dan kesalahan sepele yang menimbulkan pertengkaran besar. Ino ingin belajar menjadi perempuan terbaik untuk Sai.

Tapi rupanya ia terlalu naif.

Sekarang, semua terasa hambar, tak ada rasa. Hubungan keduanya yang semula hangat perlahan-lahan berubah dingin tanpa suatu alasan jelas—atau begitulah yang ada di pikiran Ino. Sai lebih mementingkan melukis daripada bercengkrama dengannya. Setiap bangun pagi, ia selalu mendapati lelaki itu duduk berhadapan dengan kanvas besar, atau setiap sore ketika ia pulang bekerja, lelaki itu masih setia duduk di sana.

 _Biasanya tidak seperti ini…_

Ino ingin mengumpat atau memprotes perihal kegiatan Sai yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu, tapi ada suatu hal yang menahannya. Lagipula … jauh sebelum keduanya menjalin hubungan, baik Ino maupun Sai sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk saling mendukung satu sama lain dalam bidang pekerjaan—Sai dengan kegiatan melukisnya dan Ino yang menjaga toko bunga.

Apa yang akan Sai katakan seandainya Ino memprotes kegiatan lelaki itu? Ia tak mampu membayangkan. Sebab, ia sendiri sulit membayangkan seandainya Sai memprotes kegiatannya menjaga toko bunga—terlebih kalau-kalau lelaki itu memintanya berhenti bekerja. Ino tidak bisa. Ia mencintai bunga sama seperti Sai pada lukisannya.

Dari keengganan itulah, mulai tercipta rasa hambar. Ino melipat tangan di depan dada sebelum memutuskan untuk berdeham demi menarik atensi Sai. Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang lalu melukis senyum di bibirnya hingga membuat kedua matanya hilang. Senyum yang tidak sedap dipandang mata.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-chan."

Ino menelan ludah. Ia memilih untuk tersenyum dan menghampiri Sai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lukis?"

Sai memandang ke arah kanvas. "Entahlah, aku belum berpikir. Aku hanya sedang ingin membuat garis-garis asimetris dan aku tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana lukisan itu berakhir. Mungkin hanya coret-coret tak berarti."

 _Coret-coret tak berarti yang membuat pagiku terasa menyedihkan_. Ino membatin. Sai tersenyum lagi, tangannya meraih tangan Ino, menggenggam erat. Tangan Sai selalu terasa dingin. Ino tak banyak bergerak saat lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Jam berapa kau akan menjaga toko?"

"Jam delapan."

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Ino mengangguk. _Ya, dengan dua buah pisang yang terlalu matang_ — _hampir busuk._

"Sai, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

Lelaki itu menatap. "Bicara saja."

Ino melepaskan tangan pucat Sai yang menggenggam tangannya—meski ia enggan melakukan itu. Ino tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, bukan, tapi dia tidak siap dengan topik pembicaraan. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama … sejak tiga bulan lalu. Terlalu lama rasanya ia memendam rahasia itu.

Ino meraih bahu Sai, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher lelaki itu. Ia memeluknya. Ino memejamkan mata. Ia sudah memberi kesempatan, sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak ia mengangkat topik ini. Ino tidak mau menutup-nutupi rahasia lagi, terlebih saat tahu bahwa Sai tak banyak memberi reaksi.

 _Kemarin Shikamaru datang meminta hatiku._

 _Sai hanya diam sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya melukis._

Ino ingin Sai marah padanya, atau datang ke toko bunga dan menghajar Shikamaru, atau yang sederhana saja—memintanya untuk menolak lelaki dari keluarga Nara itu. Tapi Sai tak memberi reaksi. Dan itu sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Ino merasa sudah tidak dicintai lagi.

Sai terpaku saat ia menangis di bahu lelaki itu. Ino tak mampu menahan air matanya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menangis di hadapan Sai, kali pertama Sai membuatnya menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ino berucap lirih, mencoba mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Ada apa—"

"Tapi sekarang—" ia memberi jeda cukup lama, menahan isakan yang enggan berhenti. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Sai menunggunya melanjutkan bicara. Ino memejamkan mata erat, lalu mengendurkan rengkuhan. "—sekarang aku mencintai Shikamaru."

Sai tak mengatakan apa-apa dan itu membuat Ino semakin tak mampu menghentikan tangisannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan saat Ino baru sampai di toko bunga miliknya. Matanya masih sembab tapi itu tak menjadi alasan untuk tidak menjaga toko. Ia menarik gerbangnya ke atas dengan bantuan kursi, lalu menyiap-nyiapkan tanaman atau beberapa jenis bunga yang akan dipamerkan di depan untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan.

Ino menjaga toko bunga dengan perasaan tak menentu. Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan datang sebagai pelanggan pertama. Ia menyambut dengan senyum lebar di bibir.

"Apa kau akan membeli bunga lili putih lagi, Asuma-san?"

Sarutobi Asuma menggaruk tengkuk, ada senyum kikuk di wajahnya. Ino meraih tiga tangkai lili putih dan merangkainya. Asuma duduk dan menunggu—sesekali mata pria itu melihat-lihat ke arah bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi.

"Hari ini kau membuka toko agak siang, Ino."

Ino tengah merangkai sambil melamun, tak begitu mendengarkan. Asuma memperhatikannya diam-diam sebelum menghela napas. Pria itu menopang dagu, dengan jelas matanya melihat ada yang tak benar dengan penampilan Ino hari ini.

"Kau menangis."

Ino tersentak. Itu bukan merupakan pertanyaan. Ia memandang ke arah Asuma, lalu kembali ke arah lili putih dalam genggamannya. "Ya. Aku sedang sedih."

"Jangan begitu. Kau bisa membuat bunga-bunga yang ada di sini menjadi layu."

"Tersenyum pun rasanya sulit sekali untuk dilakukan."

Asuma membuang napas. Pria itu ingin merokok, tapi dia menghargai keberadaan makhluk hidup lain di ruangan ini; tanaman beserta bunga-bunga yang begitu dicintai oleh Ino. Asuma memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hubungan kami baru saja berakhir tadi pagi."

Asuma menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jadi, sekarang kau yakin memilih Shikamaru?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Asuma menerima rangkaian bunga lili yang sudah selesai lalu membayarnya. Pria itu ingin banyak mengobrol dengan Ino, siapa tahu bisa mengembalikan semangat yang ada dalam diri gadis itu. Tapi Asuma mengerti situasi. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat. Jadi, dia bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan seulas senyum prihatin.

Ino kembali duduk di belakang meja dan melamun. Waktu berlalu terasa cepat. Ia sudah melayani tiga pelanggan, salah satunya datang dengan wajah berkabung, meminta mawar hitam sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ino biasanya pandai merasakan apa yang dirasakan pelanggannya, dia akan bersemangat saat mengetahui si pelanggan sedang jatuh hati, dia juga akan bersedih saat si pelanggan datang meminta rangkaian bunga untuk pemakaman.

Tapi hari ini semuanya terasa kosong. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ino melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sebentar lagi lelaki itu datang…

Lelaki itu datang lima menit kemudian. Nara Shikamaru, si pelanggan tetap yang mengaku secara terang-terangan bahwa dia mencintai pemilik toko bunga. Shikamaru tidak pernah berubah saat pertama kali Ino mengenalnya. Lelaki itu selalu datang dengan sepasang mata ikan mati dan langkah yang pelan, seolah enggan menikmati hidup.

Namun saat bertemu Ino, Shikamaru selalu mengulas senyum, senyum yang menandakan bahwa sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati hidup—terlebih jika dalam hidup itu dia dipasangkan dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Aku ingin mawar merah," katanya.

Ino segera meraih setangkai mawar merah yang sudah dilapis dengan plastik transparan. Shikamaru menerimanya setelah memberikan uang. Lelaki itu lalu kembali memberikan mawar tersebut pada Ino. Selalu begitu…

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Shikamaru memandangnya tepat ke arah mata. "Belum."

Ino mengulas senyum kecil. "Kau tahu, seharusnya kau lebih kreatif sedikit. Kau bisa membeli bunga di toko lain untuk diberikan padaku, atau kau merangkai bunga sendiri di tempat lain. Itu lebih romantis."

Lelaki itu memutar bola mata. "Merepotkan."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan topik pembicaraan kita."

Shikamaru diam, memilih duduk di samping Ino. Sepasang mata lelaki itu memperhatikan. "Kau habis menangis?"

"Kau orang ketiga yang bertanya hal sama."

"Jadi aku benar."

"Hubunganku dan Sai sudah berakhir. Apa kau senang?"

Mata Shikamaru sedikit membesar. "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah akulah penyebab berakhirnya hubungan kalian."

Ino menunduk, memain-mainkan tangan di atas paha. Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia menepikan poni yang menghalangi mata. "Aku berkata pada Sai bahwa sekarang aku mencintaimu."

Shikamaru memandang dalam diam. Merasa takjub.

"Tahukah kau apa yang dia lakukan?" Ino bertanya, lalu dia sendiri menjawab. "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan."

"Kau ingin dia menahanmu?"

Ino menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya membingungkan. Aku bingung dan kesal—dan aku hanya bisa menangis seperti orang bodoh. Seharusnya dia menangis, menahanku, atau melakukan apapun agar aku tetap bersamanya, dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa dia masih mencintaiku."

"—dan kau dengan senang hati kembali menggantungkanku," timpal Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ini tidak semudah kelihatannya."

"Aku mengerti. Ini memang tidak mudah—kau dan kebingunganmu, Sai dan ketidak-mampuannya menunjukkan ekspresi, dan aku sendiri dengan ketololanku mencintai kekasih orang lain. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti. Tapi, Ino, di sini tidak hanya kau yang merasa terluka. Kau seharusnya tidak hanya melihat dari sisi dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah aku dan apa yang aku lakukan untukmu."

Ino tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dia dilanda kebingungan. Rasanya mudah sekali membuang Sai dan memilih Shikamaru, tapi ternyata sangat sulit. Ada hal yang tidak bisa terhapus begitu saja dalam tahun-tahun kebersamaannya dengan Sai. Ia tidak bisa tiba-tiba merasa bahagia saat memulai hubungan yang baru dengan Shikamaru tanpa memikirkan lelaki pucat itu.

Tapi … apakah Sai juga memikirkannya—dan tahun-tahun yang telah mereka lalui bersama?

Ino menggigit bibir. Ia menunduk semakin dalam. Barangkali Shikamaru mampu memberinya banyak cinta, barangkali lelaki itu mampu mengulas kenangan yang lebih baik nantinya. Ino semakin larut dalam kebingungan. Ia terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu kalau kau tak ingin. Bukankah hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan lelaki tolol yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru tersenyum. Lelaki itu memandang bingung saat Ino mengembalikan mawar merahnya.

"Ino, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak bisa meminta apa yang sudah aku beri."

Ino menggeleng, dia memaksa Shikamaru untuk memegang setangkai mawar merah itu. "Kau tidak memintanya, akulah yang memaksa ingin memberikannya."

Shikamaru terpaku memandang mawar merah yang kini berada di tangannya. "Ino, apa kau—"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan memulai hubungan denganmu mulai sekarang."

Hening yang cukup lama. Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi. Lelaki itu terlalu terkejut. Ino tersenyum, senyum yang … yang tak mampu didefinisikan. Ada sesuatu dalam senyum itu. Barangkali harapan—ataukah justru luka.

"Kau tahu … kau tidak bisa meminta apa yang sudah kau beri." Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Sekarang aku boleh memegang tanganmu."

"Ya, peganglah."

Shikamaru memegang tangan Ino. Ino tidak tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam benaknya sendiri. Dia terlalu bingung dan sulit memahami situasi. Dia hanya diberi dorongan untuk melakukan yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Bayangan-bayangan mengenai Sai terus bermunculan. Ino tidak bisa lupa rasa hambar yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Dia hanya semakin melihat bayangan Sai yang menjauh. Ada hal yang terus menekankan dalam pikiran; kenyataan bahwa lelaki pucat itu tampaknya sudah tak ada lagi cinta untuk Ino.

Shikamaru menautkan jari-jemari. Tangan lelaki itu terasa hangat, kontras dengan tangan Sai yang dingin. Tapi ada yang terasa aneh dan asing. Tangan yang hangat itu nyatanya tak mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Hanya Sai…

 _Aku sudah banyak membaca buku dan masih belum mampu menemukan definisi yang tepat mengenai apa yang aku rasakan saat ini—selain cinta. Aku tahu ini konyol dan menggelikan, tapi aku selalu merasa tergelitik saat melihatmu tersenyum, padahal aku tak menemukan kupu-kupu atau hewan apapun yang menggelitiki perutku. Perasaan seperti ini sangat cocok dengan definisi cinta dari salah satu buku yang aku baca—seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu menggelitik perut._

 _Aku payah memahami situasi dan kondisi tapi aku tak menemukan waktu yang tepat selain saat ini untuk mengatakan bahwa ternyata aku merasakan perasaan cinta padamu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ino-chan._

Ino memejamkan mata. Ia ingin mengelak namun tak mampu. Tangan Sai yang dingin selalu membuat hatinya hangat. Ino memutuskan untuk menjauh, membuat Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kau benar, Shikamaru," katanya hampir tak terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa meminta kembali apa yang sudah aku beri. Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya."

Shikamaru tidak mencoba mengejar saat Ino berlari meninggalkannya—dan hatinya yang patah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ino berbohong.

Dia tidak mencintai Shikamaru. Dia mencintai Sai—masih dengan sepenuh hati. Sai barangkali payah mengekspresikan emosi, tapi hanya Ino yang membuat Sai mampu melakukan itu. Sai agak bodoh, lelaki itu terlalu terpaku pada buku, tapi anehnya Ino menyukainya, Ino mencintainya.

Ia pulang dengan tergesa saat waktu menunjuk ke angka tiga sore. Kereta membawanya menjauh. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan toko bunga yang belum ditutupnya, itu akan dibereskan nanti. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih mendesak untuk dibereskan dan ia tidak ingin semuanya terlambat.

Ino membuka pintu dan menemukan keadaan rumah yang sepi—sepi, seperti hari kemarin atau hari-hari yang telah lalu. Tapi ia selalu tahu di mana Sai berada. Dengan langkah tegas, ia berjalan menuju ruangan khusus yang dipakai untuk melukis. Ino membuka pintu—biasanya pintu tidak ditutup—dan menemukan tak ada siapapun di sana selain sebuah lukisan yang sudah rampung.

Lukisan bunga.

Ino terpaku. Ia tidak tahu bunga apa yang dilukis Sai—sebagai seorang _florist_ , seharusnya dia tahu. Tapi bunga itu lain daripada yang lain. Ini adalah kali pertama Ino melihat ada bunga semacam itu, bunga dengan perpaduan warna ungu dan kuning yang sempurna—yang cantik. Apakah coret-coret asimetris tadi pagi yang menghasilkan lukisan bunga seindah ini?

Ino tidak tahu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan melihat lukisan itu. Ino hampir menitikkan air mata. Tapi ada yang terasa ganjil di ruangan ini. _Tidak ada Sai._

Ia bergegas pergi ke kamar namun Sai tidak ada di sana. Saat Ino mencari ke dapur, dia akhirnya melihat lelaki itu. Sai sedang duduk sendiri dengan kopi dingin di atas meja. Lelaki itu tampak merenung sambil memandang jendela. Ino melangkah pelan. Ia tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Sai menoleh dan terkejut.

"Ino, dengar, aku sebenarnya—"

Lelaki itu tak mampu melanjutkan saat Ino menubruknya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sai terpaku lalu membalas pelukan Ino. Lelaki itu—dengan mengejutkan—ikut menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku cinta sekali padamu."

Keduanya terisak seperti sepasang anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Tapi mereka tahu, apa yang hilang kini telah kembali dan pulang seperti seharusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebab, mereka tak bisa meminta kembali apa yang sudah terlanjur mereka beri:_ _ **cinta.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

 **9:41pm – 10/13/15**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kau melukis garis-garis asimetris."

Mata Sai terpaku pada layar televisi, Ino berbaring di pangkuan lelaki pucat itu. Tangan Sai dengan lembut membelai rambut Ino.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku memutuskan untuk melukismu."

Ino memandang heran. "Kau melukis bunga."

"Ya, memang."

Sai tampak berpikir, barangkali memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan maksudnya tanpa membuat Ino tersinggung. "Aku melukismu. Kau seperti bunga."

Ino tersipu. "Bunga apa yang kau lukis itu?"

"Itu bunga Ino."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sai tersenyum hangat, menunduk demi melihat kekasihnya yang berbaring. "Itu bunga yang mendefinisikan betapa indahnya dirimu. Aku menamainya bunga Ino."

Ino memalingkan wajah demi menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Dia pura-pura melihat ke arah televisi.

"Ino-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Keberatan jika aku ingin menikahimu?"

Ino kembali memandang Sai. Keduanya berpandangan, saling mengunci tatapan. Ada hal yang tak mampu dijabarkan. Ino tersenyum lalu menarik wajah Sai dan mencium bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **fyi; sai menyiapkan sarapan dan ino menyiapkan makan malam … makan siang? karena tidak bertemu, mereka makan sendiri-sendiri.**

… **btw ini fic shitty banget**

 **review-nya boleh? :3**


End file.
